puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jameshook
Positions Crew * Ex-senior officer of Privateers * Former captain of Privateers * Former fleet officer of Privateers * Former officer of Privateers * Former pirate of Privateers Flag *Ex-monarch of Black Flag * Former prince of Black Flag * Former lord of Black Flag * Former member of Go with the Flow Biography Jameshook is a pirate who plays on the Sage Ocean. Jameshook, James for short, was invited to join YPP by his pal Xarcht in November, 2005. James is named after the most literary pirate, Captain James Hook of "Peter Pan" fame. James started his career on , where he still maintains his free shack. James took the game's advice and tried several crews in the during the first two weeks of play before jobbing with and joining the Privateers. While James has not always been a Privateer, he has been one long enough to forget the names of other crews in which he has belonged. James worked long and hard, rising from cabin person to senior officer within a few months, under the toughest crew articles on the Sage . Along the way, James resisted the innumerable offers of a commission in other crews to remain with the Privateers. James moved his residence to Lincoln to be closer to the base of operations of the crew. Once James became an officer, and gathered his money, he bought his first sloop, Slow Shiner. James thought it ironic that a fish called the shiner, a relative of the minnow, was slow. However, as minnows have teeth and after doing some on-line research, James painted the Shiner to resemble the Common Shiner (male). Later, James shanghaied the Shiner into the more predatory Wyvern. James chose the name Wyvern because his "hit and run" style of sloop b-nav, the fast and nimble characteristics of the ship, and because he thought it sounded really cool. When the crew needed a shipbuilding stall in the Gull, James opened one with the help of the Quasar and Hamm. The first ship off the production line was James' first War Brig, the Fantastic Alewife. Again, when James got enough PoE to spare, he painted and renamed the Alewife to Wild Goose- a combination bad humor (a.k.a. Wild Goose chase), and after a sea shanty he had heard. James has collected many ships as well. When Bilgerbob sold off his vessels before the merger of his crew into the Privateers, James bought his custom renamed War Brig, Navigator. James later sold the Navigator back to Bilgerbob. Known as a no nonsense pirate on crew chat, James comes alive with his raunchy, risque and sometimes dry humor on officer chat. James also has been known to quip a joke or three over vessel chat on his own crew's vessels as well as when jobbing out with hearties. James has b-naved in all the Basset blockades under Go with the Flow and Black Flag, as well as at Amity II. He also helped the flag at Admiral II, and the flag's allies at Caravanseri II, Scrimshaw I and Admiral IV. James currently moderates the crew's website. On March 7, 2007, James assumed duties as captain of the Privateers following Quasar's voluntary demotion to senior officer. James is the third person to hold the rank of captain in the Privateers. After a few months as captain, James passed the mantle of captaincy to Cuzz, and resumed being a senior officer. Though due do to his retirement, he resides on the MadMudpuppy as in accordance to the retirement plans. Trinkets Personal Stuff Random Team Competitions Pets